Peach Creek Junior High
Peach Creek Junior High is the school that the Peach Creek kids attend. It has an unadvertised Elementary section. It made its first appearance in 'Hanky Panky Hullabaloo' but was not correctly labeled as "Jr. High" until 'Boo Haw Haw'. It was introduced late in the series to help fuel new plot ideas after the show was renewed, and has understandably become a hot topic for viewers. Before the school became normal to the series, the artists and writers had a noticeably hard time adjusting as well, as explained in the Contradictions section. Contradictions *In its first appearance, Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, it is mislabeled as Peach Creek High. *From Boo Haw Haw on, it is labeled as Peach Creek Junior High. *Originally it was only a junior high, and Sarah and Jimmy were not allowed in it, being younger than the other characters. This is evidenced by how they had to appear through cupids in 'Hanky Panky Hullabaloo', afterschool in 'Mission Ed-Possible', and in 'Every Which Way but Ed', Edd remembers a time Sarah followed the Eds to school, implying it wasn't her school. *As of 'Cool Hand Ed', Sarah and Jimmy are regular students in Peach Creek Junior High. They apparently use the same classrooms as the other students, but the Elementary students use cubbies instead of lockers (seen in 'Too Smart For His Own Ed' and 'All Eds Are Off'). *The school constantly changes design. There is no canon map of its interior; like most places in the show, the interior does not seem to accurately match the exterior (bigger on the inside, windows and floors are set up differently). *Aside from there being a large gym building and a small two-story building, there is hardly a canon design for the exterior of the building as well. The track field and football field can face any direction or be attached to any part of the school, and the parking lot often changes in size, even growing an extra space for kids to play basketball in. *Even the bus turnaround is subject to design changes. It is usually a cul-de-sac separate from the main street, but sometimes it IS the main street and has a half-circle (so that the street can continue past the school) instead of a cul-de-sac. *Almost as a joke, the artists never decided on where the school is in relation to the cul-de-sac and often put it in various contradictory locations. Location * In 'Mission Ed-possible', Edd is shown flying from woods (near the school) back to Peach Creek Estates, in a direction suggesting that the school was on the street to the right of construction site, up near the junkyard. *In 'Every Which Way but Ed', Eddy walks home from detention and passes the Candy Store. The Candy Store also doesn't have an official location, but most episodes and the movie suggest that it's to the cul-de-sac's left, rather than the right (where the school is usually placed). *This is further retconned in 'Run, Ed, Run', when a sign reveals that one of the town's borders is a couple yards down the direction Eddy was walking from in 'Every Which Way but Ed'. A Peach Creek school could not be placed in another town. *While on the topic of 'Run, Ed, Run', a bus goes from the school to the candy store street, without making any turns as far as the viewers can see. It is likely that this is just because animating vehicles is difficult, and the bus made turns off-screen, to take a more canon route. *In 'Too Smart For His Own Ed', Eddy's path home from school is confusing, since he takes a few turns. It somehow brings him to the opening of the construction site, though, which would make the school on one of the streets across from the cul-de-sac. This is not likely. *In 'Cool Hand Ed', the Eds stand on the school roof and see past the football field, the back of the cul-de-sac. This placement would put the school on top of the trailer park or the junkyard, though, which is clearly impossible. The school's map doesn't make sense during that whole episode, though. The building's design changes in the gym scene, and the Eds are somehow flung to the front of the school at the end, despite flying out the back. *In 'Pick an Ed', the kids go home by walking to the school's left. In most episodes and the movie, the way home is to the right of the school. *In 'A Town Called Ed', the Eds go home by walking on a non-canon path from the track field to the woods next to the junkyard. Aside from the path, this route fits in with canon pretty well. The beginning of this route is also similar to the one in Boo Haw Haw, in which Eddy went under a hole in the school's fence, continued through a field, which led him to a hilly street. *In most episodes, the world surrounding PCJH is entirely woods, with occassionally one or two streets. *The Big Picture Show gives a more realistic look at the school's surroundings, and is probably the most trustworthy source on the subject. Rooms/Features *Track field (also used for outdoor gym exercises) *Football field *Front Lobby (small building) *Lost and Found (located in front lobby) *Cooking *Woodshop *Gymnasium (bottom floor of big building) *Locker rooms (on opposite sides of the gym) *Cafeteria *Bathrooms *Nurse's Office (down the hall from the gym) *Library *Janitor's closet (next to the library) *Botany Club room *Science Lab (also used for the Happy Cluckers Club) *Elementary Section Cubbies *Music Room (next to the cubbies) *Art Room *Vents *Boiler Room (formerly a haven for the janitor, now a hangout for the Kanker sisters; located under Front Lobby) *Math room *Assorted classrooms/homerooms *Knitting Club room *Front Desk/Principal's Office Category:Peach Creek Town